


Monster

by AndrelWilliam



Series: Kontim单词PWP系列 [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Dog Kon-El, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Kon-El
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 在发情期前康变成了狗狗，结果还是和提姆来了一场火辣的性爱人兽注意！非常没存在感的ABO设定已经结婚的Kontim夫夫





	Monster

“我的丈夫可不是小氪。”

提姆懒洋洋地瘫倒在一大堆被褥里面，他的发情期快到了，浓厚的雪松味在空气里几乎要令人发腻。他面色潮红，轻佻地抬着眉毛，搂着一大团康纳的衣服。现在，筑巢是他的本能。

“这可不是小氪。”迪克微笑着，也就Beta此时才能够接近他。提姆眯着眼睛把像是发烧的脸颊凑过去，双手抓住面前那只狗的脖颈使劲地捋了几下，可怜的狗狗缩了缩脖子，喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽。提姆把狗狗的头默默地移了过去，盯着迪克闷声说：

“这还真的不是小氪，是康。”

“没错。”迪克耸了耸肩，提姆无可奈何地转回头，对上康现在真实的“狗狗眼”——好吧，这还算是可爱。提姆嚎叫了一声，假装被击倒一样地捂着脸再次倒向了他的巢。康跑过去舔他，而提姆拉开了手：“这不是在整我吧，迪克。这要维持多久？”

“按扎塔娜的话，大概是一天。”迪克看了看表，“扣除我送他过来的时间，大概还有23个小时。”

“我的热潮期明天就到了，而我的丈夫变成了一只狗？”提姆拿起一个抱枕痛苦地捂住脸。

“那不是还有一天吗……”迪克看懂了提姆的口型，嘴角弯了起来：“别！千万别——提米，你别想和我透露一个字你和康纳的床笫故事！咳咳，总之，人……唔，你丈夫我送到了，我该走了。”

他的大哥趁机偷偷遛出了房间，而无视了提姆那一句“别以为我不知道你急着去被杰森操”。

 

提姆打了个哈欠，热潮期之前他太累了。他本来以为回到安全屋会看到系着围裙的英俊丈夫，结果迪克送回来一条狗……？天哪，他心情烦躁，他原计划和康吃完饭再好好享受性爱的，结果这一切都泡汤了。提姆看到康委屈地蹭了蹭他，用那双狗狗眼看着自己，他立马心软了：“噢……康，这不是你的错。”他揉着康的脖子后面，康就像小氪一样发出了舒服的呜咽。

提姆站起身子，他肚子还很饿，所以他需要订个餐。提姆拨打了披萨的外卖，犹豫了一刻钟狗狗是不是有什么忌口的东西，又相信氪星狗一定有一个坚强的胃。他点了两份他最喜欢的海鲜披萨，然而令他失望的是不一会商家就来说因为大雪，送餐要延迟了。

提姆哀嚎了一声，垂头丧气地拖着脚步走到了冰箱旁边。显而易见，那里空空如也。提姆失望地关上了门，看着窗外漫天的白雪恼火地再调高了几度空调。随后他再次栽倒在自己的巢里面，康趴在了他身边，他不一会就发出了幸福的呼噜声——即使变成了狗狗，康的气味也让他安心。

 

等到他醒来的时候屋子还是一样很暖和，他依稀记得自己只是眯了一会，并没有睡着太久。但这时候提姆感觉到下身有冰冰凉凉、黏糊糊的感觉。他吓了一跳，翻过身子抬起了腿，看着康停下来用最单纯善良的眼神望着自己，即使前一秒还在孜孜不倦地用舌头舔着自己的后穴。

“康，你在干嘛……”话语的末尾变成了糯音，提姆耳根烧得通红把半张脸埋在枕头里面，瞥着他变成狗的丈夫亲昵地蹭了蹭他的大腿——他的睡裤已经完全毁掉，在康小心翼翼的撕咬下。现在他的下半身全裸着，受康纳的信息素的影响后穴甚至湿透了。他从枕头里露出来的那只眼睛看见了康勃起的阴茎——比原来的可能要更长。

康讨好地走过来蹭着他，缓慢地释放出自己的信息素。提姆伸出了手，亲着他丈夫毛茸茸的脸颊身体不自觉地扭动着。康想的没错，提姆现在熟透了，他的后穴湿的一塌糊涂，他现在渴望着他丈夫的大屌。

可是康现在是一只氪星狗啊，提姆感觉得到康的尾巴扫来扫去，兴奋地与自己的丈夫撒娇。提姆的脸红扑扑的，他不禁想象着康现在的阴茎——够长、成结能塞满他子宫的阴茎，会不会就这样把自己撕裂。

康转了个身子，再次低头舔着提姆的臀缝。他一会儿用粗糙的舌头舔着小穴，一会用冰凉的鼻子蹭着他的屁股。在一点点舔开小穴之后提姆发出了愉快的呻吟，他的双腿发软，阴茎也抬起了头流淌出晶莹的前液，屁股不自觉地翘起来去迎合着他的丈夫。

康将这一切默认为了许可，他愉快地跨到了提姆的后背，而提姆现在才意识到成为狗狗的康是那么巨大。他的喘气声在提姆耳边响起，伴随着温热的呼吸同时魅惑般地卷进了他的耳朵。提姆逐渐屈服了，他感觉到康滚烫的巨大阴茎贴上了他的臀部，他感觉到羞耻又开心。

康操进去的时候提姆明显感觉到了和以前做爱完全不一样的感受——太大、太猛、太快，提姆半响才抑制住了自己的哭腔，而氪星狗狗强大的力量让康足够把提姆压在身下，操到他最深最温暖的子宫。提姆犹如被巨大的狗阴茎钉在床上一般完全没办法动弹，康如同打桩机一样的起伏让他每一次都被操得更深。“呜……”提姆从喉咙挤出来恐惧的声音，他现在真真切切地与一头猛兽交配着，双腿只能竭尽全力张得更开好容纳那根捅进他肚子里的屌。

他呜咽着，康的阴茎深深地埋在他的身子里，顶端狠狠地擦过他的前列腺。提姆的眼泪流了出来，与此同时还有一起释放的快感。他猛烈地呼吸着在丈夫的信息素，逐渐被挑逗起来了，但康却被吓到了。他停下了动作，俯下身子舔了舔提姆的泪痕。他的阴茎一寸一寸地从提姆的身体里退出来，他恐惧了。

“不……不用担心，康，”提姆竭力安慰着他，亲昵地蹭着他的头，“你没有伤到我，你——你可以继续。”提姆觉得自己的羞耻心在喉咙里燃烧，他的小穴湿乎乎的，却没有一根大阴茎操进来。“我需要你来操我。”提姆小声地说着。

康在他耳边发出呼噜的声音，他干脆拿出了一个枕头垫在自己肚子下面——现在他的屁股完完全全地翘起来了。提姆觉得这绝对是信息素的作用，或许是他的热潮期提前了。他转过头用手指扒开了那被操成深红色的小穴，刚刚被康蹂躏过的嫩肉还清晰可见——“操进来，康。”

康的龟头操进去的时候提姆就发出了一声满足的喘息，然后他慢慢进去了，不同于猛兽那种野蛮的交配，而是缓慢地推进、然后一鼓作气地顶进去大半。提姆能感觉到康的阴茎从后面一层层顶开自己的肉壁的感觉，当他的阴茎刚好顶在自己的前列腺上，快感让他抽泣了，他不由自主地扭动着屁股夹紧了体内的那根湿乎乎的大肉棒。“就是那里，康。”提姆放肆地让自己尖叫，把羞耻心完全抛在了脑后，像个婊子一样撅起屁股让康像是操一只母狗一样操他。那是在太爽了，提姆口齿不清地喊着“对”“用力点”“把我操开”，他的乳头挺立起来，被枕头硬边剐蹭得又红又肿。他一只手把玩着自己的乳头，而另一只手撸着自己的阴茎。

康把他翻过来再继续用力干他，以便可以用粗糙的舌头舔着他的乳头。提姆的嘴就此之后没停下来——“操我，康，用力点——康，康•艾尔，操进我的子宫里”康轻轻咬着他湿漉漉的乳头，尾巴愉快地摇动着，阴茎快速地在提姆的屁股里抽插。

他顶开了提姆的宫口，虽然他心里知道提姆有按时服用避孕药但他内心还是小小地失落了一番。他在提姆的子宫里搅动着，而提姆的后穴分泌的液体也越来越多。在那一刻提姆的瞳孔骤然失神，小小的阴茎射出一道白浊。他高潮了，康心想。他感受到提姆的身躯一下子就无力了，康嘶吼着，继续操干着他红肿的后穴——

 

“叮——”门铃响了。康抖了个机灵，连尾巴都吓得竖了起来。下一秒，门突然被推开了。康听着门口的披萨外送员和提姆的尖叫，埋怨着迪克为什么没有锁门——还有就是他也被吓了一大跳，以至于霎时间在提姆夹紧屁股的情况下射了出来，用结牢牢地锁住了提姆的下半身。

“诶，你等等——”提姆立刻清醒了，他抬起手用力抹掉脸上流淌着的眼泪和汗水，却发觉下半身被康的钉死在被褥上一动不动。而在外人看来，提姆就像是一个十足的变态，浑身赤裸着被自己家的狗操到地上。提姆的脸又燃烧了起来，而康察觉到了提姆会因为羞耻心而收紧小穴，摇着尾巴享受着他的后穴夹紧自己的结的感觉。那个外送员扔下披萨飞快地逃走了，而他也……忘记了关门。提姆痛苦地把手捂住了脸，听着被尖叫声吸引来的邻居们的脚步声……好吧，又要麻烦梅甘消除一下他们的记忆了。


End file.
